


Something About You

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealous JJ, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: JJ is jealous of female reader's friendship with Emily.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Female Reader, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jealousjareau](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jealousjareau).



JJ sighed for what must have been the sixth or seventh time after she had seen you go inside Emily's office. They were all catching up on paperwork after the last case, and JJ had expected you to come to her directly. Not to go to the BAU's Unit Chief. While you had explained to JJ that Emily was your person like Penelope's was hers, JJ wasn't having it. 

For one thing, Penelope was straight and Emily had admitted to JJ back in Paris that she was bisexual. More importantly, you were her fiancé, not Emily's. The last case had taken the team to Washington - on the other coast - and all JJ could think about was being with you. Now that she was finally back home and wrapping up her part in the case, she was grumpy (as Penelope had oh so lovingly texted her). 

[ You know you can have Y/N all to yourself for the next two to three days if you stop being such a sourpuss and finish up that report! Your face is clear as day in these cameras. Besides, Y/N and Emily are only talking. Nothing more. You could be doing a lot more with Y/N at home....]

JJ knew Penelope was right, so she buckled down. She trusted you. You were her girlfriend, not Emily's. 

* * *

By the time JJ had finished up the paperwork, had it scanned and digitally secured by Penelope, and filed away, she went to look for you. She was surprised to not see you or Emily in Emily's office. She went back to Penelope who calmly stated that you had gone with Emily to get food for everyone else. And just as JJ was about to press the button on the elevator, you stepped out with food.

"I've missed you!"

JJ can't help but grin and get the food from you as you kiss her your appreciation. You lean into her ear, "You know if you wanted to show off your strength, you can always pin me against the wall at home."

You innocently press a kiss to her again before joining the rest of the team. Not seeing the effect you had on JJ with your words. But JJ had been upset since she hadn't physically been able to hold you and be with you in eight days. So this little kiss wasn't going to cut it. She hurried after you, placed the food down and wrapped one hand around your waist.

"Enjoy the food, you guys. Y/N and I are going home."

JJ doesn't even let anyone register her words when she quickly guides you to the elevator with her car keys. You had driven JJ to Quantico and dropped her off, so you were now driving while she was occupied on her phone.

[ I can't stop laughing! You basically said you wanted to ravage your fiancé and Y/N just went with it! I'll do a welfare check on you two in the morning.]

[Pen, you should have heard what she said to me. If she honestly thought I'd want to sit down and eat instead of taking her home and eating her, she'll know now.]

[I fucking love it! Now go have your fun  😈 ]

* * *

You've barely made it in the door when you hear it locked and the curtains drawn shut. JJ's face never looked so feral, and you were more than ready to be taken. You just couldn't help messing with her.

"I'll get started on lunch."

"Why? You warmed it up enough for me already."

She turns you around, so you're facing the kitchen island and bends you over. She makes quick work of your yoga pants and easily slips in two fingers.

"Feels like my lunch is ready. Don't even think about doing anything else."

You were tingling hearing her growl. Penelope had explained it was because she was jealous of you not going to her office but going to Emily's. You had only meant to stay a few minutes in Emily's office, but your conversation had lasted much longer. And try as you might, JJ would always be jealous of your friendship with Emily until Emily had settled down with someone else.

You gasp as you feel her curling her fingers.

"Focus on me, baby. Nothing and no one else."

"Yes, darling."

JJ continued until you came twice before throwing you over her shoulder and carrying you upstairs. You moaned once you saw her take out the biggest strap-on she owned. She wasn't going to warm you up with a smaller one. No, she wanted you to feel her claiming you again and again. 


End file.
